The Strength of a woman
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Meghan Stevenson, an up and coming wwe diva, falls in love with a womanizing superstar and teaches him what it means to be strong.
1. Prologue

Title: The Strength of a Woman

Plot: Meghan Stevenson, an up and coming diva, falls in love with a womanizing superstar and teaches him what it means to be stron.

Pairing: Chris Jericho/OC

Disclaimer: I only own Meghan.

"Real power is usually unspectacular, a simple setting aside of fear that allows the free flow of love. But it changes everything." – Martha Beck.

Prologue

As a child I was always afraid of myself. I was smart, to smart for my own only was I smart but I was strong. For a while I hated what I was. I never fit in with any of the groups at school. I was smart so I didn't really fit in with the jocks but I played sports so the geeks wouldn't have me. In fact, it wasn't until I met a complete stranger that I learned to fit in.

Maybe, I'm getting ahead of myself. My names Meghan Stevenson, I'm 19 and I'm from Anchorage. I'm not beautiful, though my closest friend Tyson always tells me I am. I like to think of myself as a normal girl though my friend Natalya tells me that I'm anything but.

Anyway, back to my story, I didn't like who I was and a stranger helped me to fit in. I was sitting on a park bench with my biology notebook in hand when this guy came and sat down next to me. We were silent for a long time before he said, "Biology huh?"

"Yeah, I've got my final tomorrow." I nodded.

"I always hated biology," the guy laughed, "So, what are you doing studying on a nice day like today? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends?"

"What friends?" I asked, "I don't have any."

"You sound like me at your age. Here," he handed me two tickets, "come see my show tonight. Bring your parents by to because I would like to talk to them."

"Whatever you say dude." I laughed taking the tickets. He left and I finally looked away from my biology notebook. I was holding two tickets to Monday Night Ray. And walking away from where I was sitting was Brett "The Hitman" Hartt.

After my parents and I saw the show, I went backstage with them. We passed every locker room imaginable from KoKo B. Ware to Greg "The Hammer" Valentine. Finally we made it to Mr. Hartt's locker room where Brett was outside waiting for us. I smiled at him, "Mr. Hartt," I extended my hand for a hand shake.

"Ms…you know, I never did overhear your name." he said shaking my hand.

"Call me Meghan."

"So you two are this girls parents?" he asked.

"I'm Oscar Stevenson, this is my wife Ellen. You told our daughter you'd like to takl to us?"

"Yes, you see my father Stu and two of my brothers run a wrestling school in Canada. Recently, we've seen a drop in female enrollments. I was wondering if you would be willing to let your daughter attend."

My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I turned, "Mom, dad…can I?"

My father looked at my mother and pulled her aside. I remember them talking for what seemed like the longest time as my heart fluttered in my chest. Finally they stepped back over. "On one exception. If her grades fall beneath a C+ average then she comes back. And I'll be going with her." My mom said.

And that was that. I was an official member of Stu Hartt's Dungeon and I finally had the one thing that my life had been lacking. I had purpose.

At first life at The Dungeon was hard. I wasn't as strong as the other girls so I still had a lot of catching up to do. But as time marched on I grew stronger and it wasn't long before I had my first real friend.

We were running push-up drill with Stu when the boy next to me smiled, trying to impress me. He was one of the newer recruits and I had been there for about four months. I'm not easily impressed by charming smiles so I focused on the drills. But out of the corner of my eye, I could see him still trying to get my attention. So after my push-ups, I walked to the water cooler only to be followed by the guy. "May I help you?" I asked in a sweetly feminin tone.

"Hey baby. The names Tyson Kidd. Wanna train with me baby?"

I batted my eyelashes, "Sure studd." This kid was easy to pull a fast one on.

We walked to the giant ring in the center of the room and stepped in. I started out acting like I couldn't hold my own but after a few minutes I saw the move I was going for. He pushed me to the ropes, which I bounced off of, and I landed a hard forearm to his chest which sent him to the matt. "First rule of The Dungeon Kidd. Don't judge a book by his cover." I offered a hand to help him up and he took it. We smiled at each other. "Wanna go again?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way!"  
Natalya came a few years later. Turns out I wasn't the only girl at The Dungeon that Ty had his eyes on.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the show

Chapter 1: Welcome to the show

"I'm so excited!" Tyson said as we sat in the classroom that was in The Dungeon. For years, the three of us would meet in here to learn the less technical side of wrestling: the history.

"What has you excited this time? Time before last it was meeting Jim Neidhart, last time it was meeting Trish Stratus. What has your panties in a twist now?" I jokingly asked.

"I bet it's Christian or Edge. You know how much you love Team E + C." Natalya giggled.

"No! Today we get to find out who the next batch of superstars going to the WWE!" Tyson smiled eagerly.

"Maybe that's a reason to be excited." I conceded.

Tyson eagerly nodded as Stu Hartt entered, signaling us to be quiet. We really didn't want to run a mile and a half with 110 lbs. on our backs for talking. "Alright everybody! As you know, Vince wants a bunch of new talent. Unfortunately, we only have a few people he wants. First up…" the pause he took was longer than it should have been, "Tyson Kidd."

Tyson smiled and went to stand at the front of the class room. He smiled at us and held two thumbs up.

"Second up…" again with the abnormally long pause, "…David Hartt-Smith."

"That's a given." Natalya whispered to me. David Hartt-Smith was the son of the British Bulldog's Davey Boy Smith and the nephew of Brett Hartt. He was practically bred to wrestle and let everyone know it. We watched as he joined Ty at the head of the class. He winked at me and I mimed vomiting.

"Third up…" I began to think that if he paused again I'd scream, "…Natalya Neidhart."

"Way to go Natty!" I smiled softly before Natalya walked up to join Tyson and David. She hugged Tyson and then looked at me apologetically.

"And last but not least…" this pause was even longer and I couldn't help but look down at my desk, "…Meghan Stevenson."

The words took a few seconds to hit me. Me? I was going to be a new superstar? I walked to the front of the class hugging Tyson and Natalya. We were going to the WWE. We exited the room. "Us? Superstars?" I asked, looking at Tyson and Natalya.

"You better believe it. I hope they keep us as a tag team." Tyson smiled.

"Are you kidding? If we tag team, eventually Mr. McMahon is going to break us up. Can you imagine if they put Meg and I in a feud over you?" Natalya asked.

"Ew!" Tyson and I echoed.

David walked into the hall, smirking at us. "So I get stuck with you three ladies?" David and Tyson were notorious at the school for hating each other.

"You better watch what you say to him." Natalya said bravely stepping up to David. Out of the three of us, Natalya was the only one who David was even remotely scared of. Maybe it was the fact that they were cousins or maybe it was something more. "Or I may just have to tell your uncle who it was that stole twenty dollars from his wallet."

"Easy girl, I just wanted to talk to Meghan." David smiled at me.

"Oh and why on Earth would you want that?"

"I'm going to offer my help as a tag team partner," he smirked, "We'd be a hell of a team, Mr. Hartt even thinks so."

I narrowed my eyes, "There is no way in hell I would ever tag team with you."

"C'mon Meg," he elbowed me, "you're the best diva The Dungeon has seen in a long time and I'm the best at what I do."

"First of all, you can't call me Meg. Only Tyson and Natalya can call me Meg. Second of all, your not the best. Tyson is ten times the wrestler that you will ever hope to be. Third, there's not a snowballs chance in hell that you and I are going to get along." I jabbed him in the chest with my finger. We scowled at each other before I replied, "Ty, Natty lets get going." The three of us walked away from him.

"You'll regret it Meghan." David yelled after us.

"Let's just go." I muttered. We left The Dungeon but his words hung heavy on my mind.

We left Canada by plane at 2:00 that afternoon. Natalya sat behind Tyson and I sat next to her. "So, what do you two hope happens to us?" I asked.

"I so want to go to Raw." Tyson smiled, "I mean, all the really good superstars are there. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from Shawn Micheals."

"Forget Raw!" Natalya smiled, "I so want to go to ECW. I mean, extreme is what it's all about! What about you Meg?"

"I really don't care. As long as I'm pro, I'm pro." I nodded, looking out the window.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…what if we get split up?" I asked gently.

"Then we get split up." Tyson shrugged. "Is this like a, 'I'm not good enough' thing?"

"Maybe." I sheepishly answered.

"Well, you obviously have to be good enough of you wouldn't have been picked to go. There was a sliver of truth in what Davey said." Natalya nodded.

"Oh and that is?"

"Your one of the best diva's The Dungeon has seen in a long time." Natalya smiled.

"Thanks guys. Now shh, I'm tired." I laughed before taking a nap.

An hour later we arrived in Hartford, Conneticut. Before we got into our separate hotel room, I reminded them. "Dress nice, I don't want Mr. McMahon to think that we're hooligans." I smiled. I looked at Tyson's hair. "Maybe you should shave?"

"Shave?" Tyson asked, a look of genuine fear on his face. "I have had my pompadour hawk since I was 14 and you want me to shave it? Do I tell you to fix your hair?"

"Fine, don't shave. It's a part of who you are. I get it." I nodded.

"You get it?"

"Sure. You do your thing and Natty does hers and I do mine."I shrugged, "Just make up for it by dressing extra nice." I entered my hotel room and changed into a blue blouse and black dress skirt with high heels. Something that, on a normal day, you couldn't catch me in. I re-entered the hall and waited for the other two, nerves building up in my stomach. What if I did get paired with David? What if, even worse, I got paired with Tyson? I hadn't been around wrestling as long as Natty. I didn't know what to expect. I was so wrapped up in my own brain that I didn't notice Tyson and Natalya were ready to go.

"Earth to Meghan, Earth to Meghan." Tyson said, knocking his fist gently against my head. I turned to see him and almost swooned. He wore a baby pink button up shirt with a black tie, black slacks, and black button shoes. And unlike most men, pink didn't emasculate him.

"Wow…" I smiled.

"Wow what?" Tyson asked.

"Wow you managed not to look like a complete doofus." I said covering up my shock. I turned to Natalya who was wearing a pink sundress and black sandal high heels. "You two ready?"

"Sure am." Natalya smiled.

"Couldn't be more confident." Tyson nodded, "How about yourself?"

"I'm great," I lied. "Lets go."

The drive to WWE headquarters took at least an hour but the time spent in the waiting room seemed even longer. We sat there for hours until Vince's secretary smiled at us, "You may go in now," she smiled. I was the first to enter, followed by Tyson and Natalya.

Vince McMahon sat behind his desk, looking at us as if we were exhibits in his personal zoo. "You three must be the kids from The Dungeon." Vince said.

"Yes sir." Natalya nodded.

"Well, I went over your records and tapes and I think I've decided who I want where." Vince said, "Ms. Neidhart, Mr. Kidd you two will be going to ECW. Ms. Stevenson, you will be going to Raw."

My heart snapped in my chest. Just like that, any dream I had of capturing gold with my best friends at my side cheering me on was over.


	3. Chapter 2: Making mistake number one

Chapter 2: Making Mistake Number One

It's been a week since Tyson, Natalya and I were sent to two different shows. Subsequently, tonight is also my first night as an official diva of Monday Night Raw. I'm nervous. I've never had to wrestle in front of a crowd as big as the sold out Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to make a good impression but I really hope to. I pull my brand new 2009 Dodge Charger, turns out you get paid rather well to be a diva, into a parking space and head inside to my locker room.

I'm passing superstars I couldn't even dream of and I'm so busy looking that I don't notice the blonde hunk I run into. It's like hitting a brick wall and I fall flat on my ass. "Sorry," I say getting up and looking at him. I'm stunned. Two cold blue eyes are set in a handsome face and his blonde hair is cropped close to his head. And he looks familiar.

"Jeez, watch where you're going," he says. And just like that, any cuteness he had is gone. He's rude and crude, almost as bad as David.

"Whoa, who the hell do you think you are? I said I was sorry, at least you could have acknowledged that." I say.

"Well, well, well. You're either extremely brave or extremely stupid. Do you know who I am?"

"No and I don't care to know either."

"Well, for your information I'm Chris Jericho," he says as if the name was suppose to make him a god. That's when I realize where I've seen him before. His picture hangs on the alumni wall in The Dungeon.

"You trained at Stu Hartt's Dungeon didn't you?"

He rolls his eyes, "You must be Meghan. Vince told me all about you."

"Oh? And what did he say?"

"That you're from The Dungeon and you're trying to make a name for yourself on Raw. Let me tell you something, Meghan. If you're gonna make a name for yourself, best not to piss off the guy who baisically runs Raw." Chris says darkly.

"Don't talk to me like that, Jericho." I say angrily. I just met the guy and I'm already starting to hate him. And yet…part of me is attracted to him. Maybe it's animal magnetism. I mean, after all the guys a total pig. "Besides, the WWE champion runs Raw and the last time I checked that was Randy Orton."

He glares at me, "Think your funny, eh?"

"Oh please don't be stereotypical." I say rolling my eyes. "Adding eh at the end of your sentences, next thing I know you'll be saying aboot and don'tcha know."

"You're just a riot," he growls at me. A crowd has started to form around us as Jericho says, "You better make sure you're ready for a fight if you keep talking."

"Hey you two, break it up!" U.S. champion Kofi Kingston says, coming to stand between us. "Save the tension for the ring."

Chris mumbles something before turning and leaving. "Thanks." I tell Kofi.

"Don't sweat it. Jericho's one of the biggest jerks in the company," he nods. Extending a hand he smiles, "My names Kofi Kingston. Who are you?"

"Meghan Stevenson. I'm new." I say shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Meghan. Want the grand tour?" Kofi's nothing like Chris. First of all, he's sweet and bubbly. Second of all…well…Kofi's Jamacin.

"As nice as that sounds, I really should just get my things in my locker room and go hit the gym."

"Okay. Just curious, what room do you have?"

"219."

"Your right next door to my room with Mickie James. You'll like her. She's a nice girl," Kofi nods, "I'll lead you to your room."

The two of us walk to our rooms and I smile, "Thanks Kofi. I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends."

"So do I." Kofi nods in agreement.

I enter my room to see and intergetic, young brunette. "You must be Meghan! I'm Mickie!" she smiles.

"Nice to meet you Mickie. Kofi said you were a nice person."

Mickie turns about thirteen shades of red. "Kofi's always saying things like that."

"Oh," I respond. "Um, I'm gonna change and hit the gym. Is there anything I should be cautious of?"

"Make sure to avoid the gym players." Mickie says.

"Gym players?"

"Superstars who hit on chicks but don't take rejection well. Be especially careful of Ted Dibiase jr and Cody Rhodes."

"I'll heed that warning." I nod as I finish changing into my white tank top and black basketball shorts.

"Good. What match do you have tonight?" Mickie asks.

"I'm opening up the show against Rosa Mendez."

"You've got one hell of a match ahead of you depending on where you trained."

"The Dungeon."

Mickie looks at me, "The Dungeon!?"

I nod before leaving. Obviously she's surprised.

The noise in the gym, which is by far bigger than the gym at The Dungeon, is ten times louder than I would have liked. Men are horseplaying and flirting with diva's while diva's are gossiping and flirting back with the men. You know that Bowling For Soup song _"High School Never Ends"_? It's pretty much true in this case. And I hate it.

I walk over to the treadmill and start to jog at the highest speed I'm use to. I'm so busy working out that I don't notice the group gathering around the door as if something wonderful is happening. That when I hear his voice, "So, yeah. I'm from The Dungeon. It's a pretty nice place." And suddenly, the reason that my two best friends and I were split up is evident. The reason they were sent to ECW was so that David and I could be sent to Raw.

The crows starts parting and I can see him perfectly. He's already in his ring gear, no doubt so he can brag about how he's the perfect package. His eyes meet mine and he saunters over like his shit don't stink. "Meghan," he smirks.

I step off the treadmill, "David."

"Told you that you'd regret not agreeing to be my tag team partner."

I narrow my eyes, "Wait…you knew?"

"Of course I knew! Shane McMahon is a friend of mine and he gave me a heads up." David smirks, "I knew you'd be separated from your friends. Hell, I even came to you and asked so you'd at least have one friend on Raw. But you denied me and look where that got you."

Out of impulse, I do the one thing that I probably shouldn't. My hand curls into a fist and I punch David square in the jaw. He falls flat on his ass and then looks up at me like I killed his mother. "Oh you'll regret that you bitch!" he shouts pushing himself off of the ground.

"I don't see anyone here big enough to make me you coward!" I shout. The stare between us is impassioned and that passion definitely isn't love. It's a fierce and unbridled hatred. Imagine the Guerrero/Mysterio feud at its peak…only ten times worse.

"One of these days Meghan, you'll regret what you've done." David growls.

"And one of these days, Smith, I might believe you." I storm past him and out of the gym. Screw working out. I don't want to lift weights or run on a treadmill. What I do want is to curl up in my locker room and cry. Cry about not being confident in my talents. Cry about being afraid to be alone. But I want mostly to cry because I'm scared. I'm scared of what's going to happen to my life.

But I won't. I won't cry because I am a woman and I am strong.


	4. Chapter 3: My New Friends

Chapter 3: My New Friends

Let's make a long story short, I lost my match. Rosa was really strong and I just wasn't prepared for my first fight. And yeah, most of it may have been for the fact that I didn't work out. I did my hardest though and that's all I can do.

After my match, I head to my locker room. Mickie's lacing up her boots for her title defense tonight. "Sorry you didn't win," she frowns.

"It's okay." I nod quietly.

"I heard about what happened in the gym. Did you seriously send Davey Boy Smith's son to the ground with a one punch?" she asks, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, he deserved it." I say.

"Your one tough chick," she smiles. It's silent before she says, "Are you shy or something?"

Now, I've never been shy. Reckless and impulsive, maybe. Never shy. "I just…I'm new here and I guess I miss my best friends."

"I know how that is. You should come hang out with Kofi and I after the show."

I smile at her, "Sure." Kofi and Mickie seem to be the only two on Raw right now who want to even try and be my friend. But…my minds been wandering to Chris Jericho since I met him. He had been dressed impeccably and yet there seemed to be something missing. So I bravely ask, "Mickie… what can you tell me about Chris Jericho?"

"He's going through a nasty divorce," she replies, "Turns out his wife didn't like the fact that he slept with half of the divas on Raw. She's taking everything from him, even the kids. He's chauvinistic, womanizing, and mean but he's got a hell of a body and he's an even better singer."

I almost feel sorry for the guy. He's losing his family and everything that he holds dead. But on the other hand I want to hate him. I want to bash his skull in for causing his wife the pain of seeing her husband with other women, for not being a role model for his children. "Okay." I nod.

As if she can read my mind, Mickie says, "He wasn't always so mean. He use to be a hell of a guy. Someone you could go to for help. Along the way though…he got lost."

I smile, "Why do you say that?"  
"Honey, you're not the only one who thinks he's attractive. But he's not worth it. Now Evan Bourne's a good man. In fact, he's going out with Kofi and I later. You'll like him," Mickie smiles, "Well, I gotta go face Beth. See you later!"

She leaves and I sit down on the bench, head in my hands. I've got a killer headache because the pyro at the beginning of my theme song was louder than I expected. I look up when I hear a knock at that door. I cross to it, open it up, and my breath catches in my chest. Staring back at me is Chris Jericho.

"I forgive you," he says simply shrugging his shoulders.

I look at him puzzled, "Forgive me for what?"

"Earlier…when you bumped into me and said sorry…I forgive you. And I also forgive you for what you said about typical Canadians."

"I'm not sorry for that." I smugly respond.

He glares at me, "What?"

"I'm not sorry for it." I smirk.

"Look you don't see me saying things about the hell hole that you're from and how people from their typically act. I expect you not to say the same things about me," Chris growls, "In fact, don't talk unless I approve it!"

I look at him angrily, "What are you talking about? I made a joking comment! You were just starting to prove you were nice."

"Whatever! I don't have to prove myself to you or anyone!" Chris shouts. He storms away and I stand there puzzled. I had tried to be nice and what did it get me? Chris hates me. Maybe I was a little cross and rude but I didn't mean to be. I just wanted to be sorry to him. Because…I guess deep down…I really do like Chris Jericho. He's a mix of things I've admired in a man and a mix of things I hate. He's perfect and horrible.

I get into my bad and I grab my iPod and head to look around backstage. I mainly want to see my environment, where I'm going to be working for the next few years of my life. Blaring in my ears is my favorite band, Linkin Park. I'm trying to drown out the thoughts of what I did to David and what I did to Chris. I'm so immersed in my music that I don't hear Kofi Kingston trying to get my attention. I don't even notice him until he touches my shoulder. I jump and smile at him, "Hey Kofi." I say taking an earbud out of my ear. "What's up?"

"I want to introduce you to a few good friends of mine," Kofi nods leading me to a group of men and women. "Guys this is Meghan Stevenson. She's new here on Raw and needs a few friends."

"Okay," says a bubbly blonde with her arms around a Spaniards shoulders. "I'm Kelly and this is Primo. We're dating."

"I'm Mark Henry," says the biggest member of the group. He has to be at least 6'5" and 200+ lbs. He's frightening looking but gentle sounding. A bright gold wedding band adorns his right hand.

The last member of the group is who intrigues me the most. He's a handsome man with deep brown eyes set in a fair face but it's not a conventional handsome. It's something that radiates from him and his childish smile. "I'm Evan," he mutters and I can tell he either really doesn't like me or he's extremely shy.

"Nice to meet all of you." I nod gently.

"These guys are some of the nicest people backstage. Sure there are others but all of these guys have a good heart," Kofi informs me. "Mark's kinds like out dad. He taught us all how to survive backstage."

"Papa Mark." Kelly giggles.

"You guys know how much I hate that name," Mark protests.

"But papi!" the Spaniard, Primo, says finally speaking, "You know how much we love and respect you!"

I laugh. These people are nice, about like Tyson and Natalya. Of course, they'll never compare simply because I've just know Natty and Ty longer. It's not a nice level or anything because this group is definitely more jovial than Natalia or Tyson. Except maybe Evan. I'm not sure what to make of him. He has a kinds smile and warms eyes that make me melt but there's something more. Something… dark. As if something is masked by the look in his eyes. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm glad to have some people I can turn to."

"Always glad to have a new friend." Kelly smiles.

"Mi casa is tu casa." Primo nods.

"Great to have someone else to help out back here." Mark smirks.

"Yeah," Evan mutters again. I suddenly feel odd, like Evan's just being like this because I'm not really one of them yet.

Boldly I say, "Look, Evan, if you have a problem with me why don't you just tell me?"

Evan turns bright red and looks away. Mark looks at me, "Evans a bit shy when it comes to new people, especially girls."

Kelly eagerly nods, "You should have seen him when he and I met. At least he can talk to you, he couldn't even look at me. He hid behind Mark the whole time. I didn't even know there was another person behind Mark until Evan hiccupped."

I suddenly feel ten times better. Here I was thinking that Evan hated me while the whole time he was just shy. "Evan, you don't need to be shy. I've only ever met one person I honestly don't like and trust me I can tell you're nothing like David Hart Smith."

Evan looks back at me, unshy now. He's beaming and I can't help but smile as well, "I'm sorry I was so shy." Evan apologizes.

I nod, "No problem. I saw your match against The Miz. It was pretty cool."

"I lost."

"But you gave him a hell of a fight."

Evan blushes and Kofi elbows him, "Ooo I think Evie has a crush!"

This causes me to blush and I look away. "Hey butt munch don't pick on Evie." Kelly says sticking her tongue out at Kofi.

"Hey blondie don't call me a butt munch!"

"Children behave!" Mark thunders. I laugh at this. I'm going to fit in on Raw just fine.


	5. Chapter 4: The Devils Song

Chapter 4: The Demon's Song

Disclaimer: The song is not mine. I heard it on America's Got Talent and the movie Shrek and I thought it was amazing.

As soon as the shows over, I put my bags in my car and head to my hotel. I want to get to my room and change into something nice for the bar. I hope Chris shows up because I want to talk to him. I made a bad impression but I won't let it affect what little friendship we may have. Deciding on my black tank top, black mini skirt, and pink converse I change into it. I just want to look cute but still look tough. I lock my door and head to the bar.

The first thing I notice when I enter the bar is a stage set up with a stool and a microphone stand. The second thing I notice is the large group up front. Kofi, Mickie, Mark, Evan, Kelly, and Primo are sitting at two tables pushed together and talking rather loudly. I get to the front and pull up a chair next to Evan. "Meghan," Evan smiles.

"Hey, what I miss?"

"Not much. Primo beat Kofi in an arm wrestling match and Mark beat them both," he laughs, "Want me to buy you something to drink. They have beer, whiskey, daq-"

"Diet Pepsi." I interject.

He looks at me, "Don't you drink? Or are you straight-edged to?'

"I'm 19." I softly say. I didn't want people to know my age for the reason of whats about to happen next. The entire group turns to look at me like I'm an animal in their own personal menagerie.

"Wow, I knew you were young but I didn't think that you were that young." Kelly smiles.

"Look can we-"

"I mean, I just turned 21 and Evan turned 20 a few months ago." Kelly smiles again.

I instantly perk up and smile, "Really?"

Evan nods, "Yeah. I was 18 when I started on Raw."

I smile, "Why'd you get into it so young?"

He looks away from me and gets suspiciously quiet. I suddenly make a sort of connection. Whatever's making Evan so quiet right now is what he's hiding underneath his childish and shy shell. Breaking the quiet, Mark says, "Who's singing tonight? I mean the stage is obviously set up for a musician."

I look away from Evan and at Mark, "No idea. Just as long as it's not country."

Mickie gasps and puts a hand to her chest, "You don't like country?"

"Not really. I'm more of a punk rock type of girl though my guilty pleasure is definitely jazz and blues."

"This is my type of girl!" Mark laughs.

The single spot light on the stage goes up and I'm shocked by what I see. Walking onto the stage, holding an acoustic guitar, is Chris Jericho. He sits down on the stool and looks out over the audience. "What's he doing up there?" I ask, leaning over to Evan.

"Chris had his own band for a while and after Raw when we went out his band would sometimes play. You've heard of the band Fozzy right?"

I nod my head. I love Fozzy, especially the song Big City Nights. I didn't know Chris was the lead singer. "I like Fozzy."

"Well, he wants a solo career."

I turn my attention to the stage. Chris is wearing a black rocker tee under a leather jacket with light blue jeans. After a few warm-ups, Chris wets his lips and leans in to sing:

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

Right there, my heart melts in my chest. As good as he is at hard rock, he's even better at this. His voice is soft, pure even. He's interesting to listen to.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

For some reason, I feel something from him. A radiating kindness that starts in the plucking of the guitar strings and ends in his soul. I smile and take sip of my Diet Pepsi.

_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

Then I see it. A few tears are running down his face. This song is coming from his hear t and he's singing about the wife he lost. I want to hold Chris in my arms. To tell him it's okay and I'm here for him. I shake my head. No, I can't think like that. Chris doesn't like me. I couldn't like him.

_There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

I look over at Evan. He's smiling and tears are also moving down his face. I'm beginning to think that what he's hiding underneath his friendly demeanor also has to do with a woman. But I'm almost certain it doesn't have to do with a wife. He's to young to have been married and divorced. It's something though.

_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

As he finishes his song I realize there are tears stinging my eyes. His song was so emotional. I wipe my eyes as Chris leaves the stage. Maybe there's a chance of appealing to the tortured soul in him.


	6. Chapter 5: Mistake Number Two

Chapter 5: Mistake Number Two

To say the least I slept well last night. My dreams were full of the two men that hang in my mind. On one hand there is Evan Bourne. He's young and childish and yet there's something to him. He's hiding something under his shy exterior. I'm almost certain whatever it is, it's the reason that he's so shy and the reason that he cried during Chris' song last night in the club. I want to know what.

And on the other hand is Chris Jericho. He's an older man with a hard ass attitude. People say he's rude and crude and part of me wants to believe them. The other part of me isn't buying it. To have been married at one time, part of him had to be likeable. I can sense something in his heart. Something kind.

After a shower I put on an orange tank top and a pair of black short and leave the hotel. I have to get to Seattle for the next show and luckily for me it's only a few hour drive to get from my hotel to a hotel in Washington that's only a day's drive from Seattle. When I get into my car, my cell phone rings blaring crushcrushcrush by Paramour. " 'Lo?" I awnser

"Meggers?" the voice on the other end asks. I smile real big when I hear the voice.

"Ty-Ty?" I ask.

"I'm so glad to hear from you!" we echo.

"Tell me everything!" I demand.

"Tell you everything? Natty and I saw Raw. Why don't you tell us everything?"

"What's to tell? I lost."

"What's to tell!? What about when you hit David!? What's that story line about?"

My heart sinks in my chest. The incident with David had been videotaped? I didn't see any camera men around. Vince must have installed camera's everywhere except the bathrooms to capture any interesting moments that might happen. "Honestly it was just David running his trap. He knew we were gonna get separated. What did you guys see on Raw?"

"We saw where he said to you something about being alone on Raw and now being alone and then ended after you stormed out." Tyson pauses, "You mean that wasn't a storyline?"

"No. Why do you sound so worried?"

"Meg, you know how dangerous he is. He said you'll regret it and he was awfully mad. I…"

"I'll take care of it Ty. He honestly doesn't scare me."

"He should." Tyson's voice is soft but at the same time he has a steely undertone.

"Oh? And why the hell should I be afraid of that pansy?!"

"Meghan you know as well as I do that David's strong and that he's only afraid of Natalia. Without her there to defend you, it could be dangerous."

"Dangerous? What do you two think? That I can't take care of myself without you? I'm tougher than I look!"

"Meg you don't have to shout! I'm just saying that without us to protect you that he'll be putting up a hell of a fight."

"Tyson, if I didn't know any better I'd say your worried about me! I can look after myself!"

"David's to cunning! He'll get help, you know it!"

"And I know that I've got my own group and he won't touch me!" My angers at a boiling point. He nor Natty trust me on the fact that I can defend myself. "Look, I'm sure that I can handle it. How's ECW?"

"I think its shit. Natalia loves it. She's got a thing for Christian and I barely get to see her when were not shooting ECW. I haven't had a good run. William Regal beat my ass in my first match. It sucked."

It's silent for a few minutes before I ask, "Are we ever going to see each other again?"

"I honestly don't know. We'll do what we can and if we don't…we just don't."

I feel a few hot tears rolling down my cheeks, "I…I have to go."

"I'll talk to you later." Tyson nods. I hear the click of the phone going off and I shove mine into my pocket. The rest of the way to Washington, I'm silent.

When I get to the hotel, groups of superstars are checking in and goofing off. I make my way through the lobby and to the front desk. I'm getting ready to check in when I hear a voice say, "If it isn't Meghan Stevenson."

I turn around when I get my hotel key to see David standing with two men I have never seen before. One's as big as Mark but taller and lacking any sense of joviality in his stare and demeanor. The other is a man who stands at about 6'8" and weighs at least 250. "Smith. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, if you don't notice this is a hotel. I'm checking in with my two new friends," he smirks.

"Friends?"

"Yes. Meghan, I want you to meet Paul Wright also known as The Big Show," he indicates the first man who glowers down at me, "and Vladimir Kozloff." David indicates the other man who looks at me like I'm dinner.

"Oh so scary." I roll my eyes and go to walk away but Vladimir tosses his arm out and I am instantly stopped. "What do you want, Russian boy?"

"Boss said I haff to keep you here until he's done wif talking." Vladimir's voice is heavily accented and reminds me sort of Viktor Krum from the Harry Potter series.

I glare at David, "What do you have to say?"

"Well, I talked to the general manager for you and I got you one hell of a match," there is a hellacious and malicious glint in his eyes and I am suddenly worried. What does he mean he got me a hell of a match?

"Explain, now!" I growl.

"You've got a match against Beth Pheonix and Rosa Mendez."

"Whose my partner?"

"That's the thing, you don't get one." David cackles.

My blood freezes. I'm fighting in my second real match as a WWE diva in a handicapped match against two people I know I have no hope of beating one on one, let alone together. "You son of a bitch! How'd you make that happen?"

"First of all, I'd watch your mouth. Paul and Vlad tend to get really really defensive when you insult me. Big fans of my fathers, you see." I see Paul crack his knuckles and Vladimir crosses his arms menacingly. "Second of all, when you're the son of Davey Boy Smith, people tend to listen to you. Convincing the GM to put you in a match like that was easy."

I clench my fists and narrow my eyes, "You better hope to god that I don't run into you when you don't have these two around because I swear to god you'll pay."

David smirks, "I'll pay? I have nothing to pay for." He looks at his two guards, "Why not try something now? Or are you to much of a coward?"

"I may be a lot of things but the one thing I'm not is a coward. Any time, any place." I bravely say. As soon as those words come out of my mouth, I regret them.

"I'll remember that. In the mean time, watch your boss." the three turn and walk out of my line of sight. I let out a sigh. God have mercy on my soul.

When I get into my hotel room, I see that someone's already in there. She's a blonde girl about my height but she's way more beautiful than I am. She's speaking on her cell phone in rapid French and I can tell she's not the kind of person who's going to want to be my friend. She hangs her phone up and then looks at me, "And who exactly are you?"

"Um, my name's Meghan Stevenson. Who are you?"

"You honestly don't know who I am?" her ice blue eyes pierce my soul.

"No, not exactly."

"I'm Maryse Oullett." she sighs.

I smile and extend my hand to shake hers. As soon as I see the disgusted look she gives me I put my hand back in my pocket. "This is gonna be easier on both of us if your nice to me."

"I don't have to be nice because I'm only going to be talking to you until my boyfriend gets here to pick me up for my date." When there's a knock on the door I assume that's him. Maryse walks to the door and opens it up to reveal Jericho. Why is it that no matter where I go that this man happens to show up!? "Hey baby." Maryse smiles at him.

I can feel my heart breaking in two. So this is the diva that's causing the break up between Jericho and his wife. Part of me is broken because I honestly hoped that Chris had broken up with which ever diva he had cheated on his wife with. The other part of me is glad because now I don't have to worry about impressing him. But if I'm so happy then why do I just wish I had him to myself?

**THANKS TO thedeadliestcatch FOR REVIEWING! IT MATTERS TO ME A LOT!**


	7. Chapter 6: An Epic Match

Chapter 6: An Epic Match

Before I know it, a week has passed and I'm preparing for my match with Beth and Rosa. Mark, Kelly, and Mickie have been helping me train and I think I'm ready. I'm in my locker room, shadow boxing and I hear the door open. I turn my head to see Mickie. "Hey," I grunt, still throwing punches.

"Hey, ready for your match tonight?" she smiles sitting on her bench.

I put my fists down and sigh, "No. I'm not sure if it's a fear of the match or a fear of David coming out to ruin said match. Where have you been?"

She blushes, "Talking to Kofi."

I smile knowingly, "How long have you two been together?"

She sighs, "We're not together."

"That's surprising. You two are perfect for each other!"

"That's what Kelly says. I don't think he likes me," Mickie shrugs.

"Mick, he's crazy for you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," I earnestly nod.

She hugs me, "Thanks!"

I nod, "No prob." I start doing barbell lifts with the 50 lbs weight that sits on my bench.

"You know he likes you to. You know that right?"

_"Well,"_ I think to myself, _"if I knew who the hell you were talking about I would know that."_ I look up though my arm is still lifting the barbell, "Who?"

"Evan. He may look shy but..he likes you."

I smile, "Mickie…why's he so shy?"

"Meghan I wish I could tell you but I can't." she sadly says.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Can't. He's only ever talked with Mark about private stuff and Mark never tells anyone's secret. I wish I could help you but all I can say is you'll have to ask Evan."

I nod, "He's a good kid. I have a crush on him but…"

"But you're still in love with Jericho?" she asks.

I turn bright red, "How did you know?"

"I say you oggling him when he was in his match against should so go for it. You're a lot better of a person than Maryse Oulette," Mickie makes a gagging gesture, "She doesn't even love Chris. She's just using him to boost her image."

"How can she not love him!?" I blurt out. I put my hand over my mouth as Mickie turns and smiles at me.

"You're crazy for him," she smiles.

I look up at the clock and breath a heavy sigh. It's time for my match. I lick my lips and say, "I gotta go."

"Remember, keep you're fists up and don't let your guard down." Mickis nods.

I nod and start walking to the ramp. "**I DON'T WANNA WAIST MY TIME/BECOME ANOTHER CASUALTY OF SOCIETY/I'LL NEVER FALL IN LINE/BECOME ANOTHER VICTIM OF/ YOUR CONFORMITY…"** begins my theme song. I run out and signal to my fans. They start cheering and I smile. I guess people like me. I hold my arms out and look up at the Titantron as my pyrotechnics go off. I then run to the ring and roll in. I stand on one of the four turnbuckles and then backflip off. My entrance is based on two of my favorite entrances: Shawn Micheals and Paul London.

"In the ring, from Anchorage Alaska, Meghan Stevenson!" announces Lillian Garcia.

The music of the Glamazon hits and she, along with Rosa Mendez, walk to the ring. The look they're giving me is one of fury and hatred. I don't know what I've done to make them hate me but I've obviously done something.

"Approaching the ring from Buffalo, New York and accompanied by her tag team partner Rosa Mendex, Beth Pheonix!"

I not at Beth who looks at Rosa and then at me before mouthing, "David sends his love!"

I growl, that must be the reason that they hate me. Either David had lied to them about me being a horrible person and a vicious fighter or David has lied to them about me hating him for no reason. Beth is the first in the match up and I get ready to fight as the bell rings.

Beth runs for me and I try to stop her using brute strength. Bad idea. I can feel my body almost breaking in two as I get speared into the ring post. I let out a scream as I feel Beth start kicking me in the stomach. I manage to push her away as I fall to the floor. I can feel Beth stomping on my back and my body is racked with pain. She's stronger than I thought she would be. No wonder Mickie was so grumpy after her match with Beth. I roll out of her way and I push myself to my knees. I get up and lock Beth in a grapple and toss her into the ropes. She bounces off and attempts to clothesline my but I manage to duck under it and land a swinging neckbreaker.

The fans cheer out and I then go for a running leg drop. I run into the ropes but I make a mistake. I run to the ropes where Rosa pulls my leg out from under me. Beth gets up and throws me like a ragdoll into her corner where she tags Rosa in. Beth and Rosa are beating on me for a few seconds before the referee makes Beth get out of the ring. While the ref's berating Beth, Rosa's ramming my head into the turnbuckle behind their corner. The ref turns back and Rosa stops. I can't take much more. My head is telling me to quit but my heart says otherwise. My heart is urging me to keep fighting until the match is over and then you can pass out. I elbow Rosa in the ribs and then the head, managing to stop this vicious onslaught. I roll out of the ring so I can take a breather and get my senses back to me. Unfortunately, I'm not so lucky.

Rosa grabs my arm and irish whips me into the barricade. The fans behind me are cheering wildly but all I can hear is the sound of Rosa's fist hitting my face and the ref's count which is up to five. I desperately do the one move that Tyson once taught me will get you out of any tight situation: a knee to the gut. I hit it and Rosa stumbles backwards so I go for a running bulldog. Out of sheer luck, I hit it and get back into the ring.

The ref's count gets to 8 before Rosa manages to get up. She attempts to get back in the ring and out of pure desperation I go for a running drop kick. It catches Rosa off guard and she falls back down. Beth's screaming for Rosa to get up and I'm in the ring on my knee's praying to god that Rosa can't get up. When the ref says ten I let out a sigh of relief, at first. I'm just glad that I managed to make it out of this match alive and unharmed. Then I realize what just happened. Not only did I make it through an impossible match, I managed to win an impossible match.

"And your winner, Meghan Stevenson!" Lillian smiles. I'm celebrating, at least I am until I feel the coldness of metal and hear the sick sound of metal colliding with human flesh. I instantly fall to the ground as Rosa and Beth start beating the hell out of me. After a few seconds, I hear David's theme music hit and I barely see him and his cronies running to the ring. The Big Show grabs one of my arms and Vladimir grabs the other as David begins to join in on my beating. I can feel something running down my face and then I realize what the warm crimson liquid is. My head's bleeding like a stuck pig.

The fans are booing louder than I have ever heard but that booing soon turns into crazed cheering. I take it someone has started heading down the ramp and to the ring. I feel my arms being released and I fall to the mat, blood staining the off white color crimson. I open my eyes lightly to see who I'm looking up at. To my left is Evan who's talking to the other man who is to my right and to my right is…Chris?

I try to let my eyes adjust, "Evan…Chris…"

"Shhh, you don't need to talk," Evan comforts.

"Wh…why?"

"You're my—"

"Our." Chris corrects.

"Fine. Our friend. We wouldn't let you get hurt without being willing to run out and help you."

My last thought as I pass out is how lucky I am to have such nice friends.


	8. Chapter 7: Break the walls down

Chapter 7: Break the Wall Down?

When I open my eyes, I realize I'm in a hospital room. I sit partially up and look around, trying to remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was Evan and Chris talking to me. They saved me out there. Had they not ran out to save me…I don't even want to think about what could have been done to me. I let out a yawn and stretch my arms out. "Nice to see your up," a mans voice says. I smile as I recognize who's sitting next to my bed side: Jericho.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I can leave if you want," he grumpily says.

I adamantly shake my head, "Please…stay."

He nods and gestures to the bedside table, "I got you a cup of coffee."

I smile, "You honestly didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to. I don't have to do anything. I wanted to."

I take a sip out of the coffee cup, licking my lips. It's hazelnut coffee, my favorite. "Chris…how'd you know?" I smile.

"I…I asked the barista at Starbucks what you ordered this morning," he says. I can see a faint blush coming to his cheeks. I look at him reproachfully as I wonder how he knew I was at Starbucks.

"How did you…"

"I was there with Maryse this morning and we say you come in. I wanted to invite you to sit with us but…"

I smile, "How'd I get here?"

"Well, after you passed out in the ring Evan and I had the medics run out and help you. We were really worried about you." Chris frowns. He hands me a box that's gift wrapped, "I got you something I thought you'd like."

I open it to reveal a Danielle Steele book. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, "Danielle Steele?"

"My wife use to read them. I thought you'd like it," he mutters.

I bite my lip. I know he just wants to be nice and do something good for me. "Um…Chris…this is…"

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Not to hurt your feelings but…yeah." I frown.

"I'm sorry. I… I thought…"

"You thought that just because one girl is a fan of Danielle Steele novels then they all have to be?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He frowns, "It's been a while since I've gotten anyone a present that they didn't help pick out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I quickly apologize. I feel horrible. Every time he tries to do something nice for me or tries to apologize, I'm always the one who says something to ruin it.

He looks at me, studying me for a moment. It's like I'm a puzzle he doesn't understand how to solve. "Your different," he finally states.

"Excuse me?" I ask, caught off guard by his statement.

"You're different. You're not stuck up like most of the divas are but you're not overly nice like the other half of the divas. I'm not sure what to make of you," he takes a pause before saying, "And I think I like it."

I smile, "You're not exactly a common type, either."

"I'm not?"

"Chris when I first met you, you were cold and mean. Then like two hours later you came to me saying you forgave me. I messed up and you got mad. Then came the performance at the bar. You made yourself cry. You're a set of complicated boxed that I can't seem to figure out."

It's silent for a minute before he leans forward in his chair, "My name's not Chris Jericho."

"It's not?" I softly ask, sitting up.

"My name's Chris Irvine," he responds.

I think long and hard. I've heard the name Irvine somewhere before, I know I have. "Why'd you change it?"

"My dad was a famous hockey player. He told me once that if I dared to go into any sport other than hockey, he'd disown me. I used a fake name for wrestling and he never found out and when he did eventually find out he decided that it wasn't so bad."

I smile, "Why Jericho?"

"Back in Jerusalem, the wall of Jericho protected them. It was a wall no one could get in by," he says almost wistfully.

"And you associated yourself with being a person who no one can get to?"

"Yeah."

"Chris…do you mind telling me about your family?"

"Well my mom and…"

"Not the family that you grew up with. Your wife and kid," I interrupt.

He looks away, "I…I'm sure you don't want to hear about them." I can tell he honestly wants to change the subject.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. If you don't want to tell my you don't have to. I was just curious."

He looks back at me, tears sliding down his face. He wipes at them and replies, "My wife Jessica was my high school sweetheart. I loved her so much I proposed. We got married when we were eighteen. We were just two kids who rushed in. I was training to be a wrestler and she supported me 100%. Two months after I got hired she gave birth to my son Justyn. She stopped traveling with me. It started out small at first. I went out to lunch with Trish Stratus. But soon after that it turned into cheating. I was with the most beautiful of the diva's and still married to my wife. I finally, just a few months ago, told her about my nine years of infidelity."

I sit in wonder. Unfaithful for nine years? Didn't the guilt get to him? "You honestly still love your wife." I say.

"I do but I want her to be happy. If she's not happy with me then I have to let her go."

"And your son?"

"She's got full custody but I'm allowed visitation rights."

I nod, "How'd you end up with Maryse?"

He lets out a sharp bark of a laugh. It's a sound that makes you want to trust him. "She was new on Raw and I was there. She ad I paired one night as a tag team and it grew. She started out as this gracious and beautiful diva but now she's just controlling and bitchy. She wants me to propose to her but I honestly don't want to."

"And why not?"

"She's not wife material and…" he trails off.

"And what?"

"There's this other diva I think I may be in love with."

I frown, "Oh…"

Its silent and he asks, "You know who that diva is don't you?"

I look at him incredulously, "Me?"

"Yes you," he nods.

"Why? I'm a 19 year old kid. You're a lot older than me. Don't you want someone you can have an equal in?"

"Meghan, I've never met anyone like you. I told you that. And a part of me hasn't been able to get you out of my head," he replies gently.

"And you want to date me?"

He places a hand over mine, entwining our fingers, "Only if you want to date me."

What happens next seems to happen in slow motion. He leans forward and captures my lips with his. I lean into the kiss.

"Is this a bad time?" comes a voice from the doorway. I turn my head to see Evan standing at the door with a box of chocolates and a white stuffed teddy bear.

I think my life just got hella complicated.


	9. Chapter 8: So In Love With Two

Chapter 8: So In Love With Two

I separate from Chris as fast as I can. "Evan…uh…" I turn bright red, "You're not interrupting anything."

"That didn't look like nothing," he says, a twinge of sadness in his voice. "If you two are busy I can come back later."

I shake my head and look at Chris and then at Evan, "Evie…I…"

"We're not busy." Chris says. "Just…I'll see you around Meghan." He exits the room rather hastily. At first I thought that it was just embarrassment at being walked in on kissing but the look he gave Evan as he left made me think otherwise.

Evan looks at me as he sits down where Chris had been, "You really like him huh?"

"He's a good person Evan. Just like you."

"If you only knew…" he mutters, thinking that I can't hear him. But I can and that statement makes me upset. I don't say anything about it though.

"I forgot to ask Chris, what exactly did the doctor diagnose me with?" I frown, trying to get the subject of Chris out of my mind. God, my lips still tingle from that kiss.

"You've got about 17 stitches in your head and you had a mild concussion," he sighs.

"And that equals how many days I won't be able to wrestle?" I ask, waiting for a horrible amount of time.

Evan laughs, "None. Doctors said you'd be fine by next week."

I smile, "You should laugh more often."

He blushes, "I…I only feel happy when I'm around my friends."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know that they'll like me for me and not hate me for any reason," he responds. There's a hint of sadness in his voice as he looks out the window.

"What reason could anyone possibly have to hate a guy like you?"

It's silent for a few minutes and I feel uncomfortable. As hard as Chris is to figure out, Evan's even harder. He's like a child with a terrible combination of ADD and bipolar disorder that hasn't taken his medicine in days. "Meghan…do you not like me because I'm not as big or as strong as Chris?" Evan asks, finally breaking the silence.

I gape at him, why would he even ask a question like that. "Evan, you may not be as tall or as big as Chris but you may be even stronger than he is." I assure.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah right."

"I'm being serious Evan."

"Ok, how am I stronger than Jericho?" he asks, "The guy beats people like The Undertake and the strongest guy I've ever beat up is Chavo Guerrero."

"Strength isn't just measured in how much you can lift or how strong of people you can beat up. There are all types of strength and Evan your strong in spirit. Out in that ring you've got a spirit that I've only ever seen matched by one person."

"Who?"  
"Rey Mysterio. In fact, you remind me of every clip we were shown of Rey up at The Dungeon.

You don't have to be ashamed to be little. Mr. Hartt use to say, 'It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog.'"

He smiles at me, "No one's ever told me that before."

"Well, they just have."

He smiles as he holds out the box of chocolates and teddy bear, "I bought them in the hospital gift shop. I thought you'd like them."

I take the presents and smile as I open up the box of chocolates. "Evan…" I try to hold a giggle back, "…did you get hungry on the way up?" In the box of 30 chocolates, only 15 are left.

He rubs the back of his neck with a hand and sheepishly grins, "Kinda."

We break into laughter and I feel compelled to ask about his secret. But I don't. Instead I just keep laughing. I smile at him, "I like this Evan so much better."

"You know, I guess I do to," he smiles. There's a new look to his eyes, something more jovial and sweet. A vibrant energy that makes you just want to smile.

"So you win your match tonight?"

He shakes his head, "I didn't have one. The only time I set foot in that ring tonight was when Jericho and I ran out to help you."

"I thought you were suppose to fight Kofi tonight for the U.S. championship?" I ask puzzled.

"I was."

"But…Evan…did you miss your shot at the U.S. title because you wanted to make sure I was okay?" I ask, already feeling the lump in my throat.

"Title shots come and go if you deserve it but the chance to help a person who needs it badly can only come one. If I hadn't of run down there, I hate to think about what could have happened." Evan replies.

I can't help but let the tears fall. I know how much Evan wanted to become United States Champion and have a great match with one of his closest friends. Instead, what does he do? He gives up that right just to make sure I am okay. I owe Evan something, I know I do. "Evan…"

"Hey, if I'm not allowed to be sad and cry you're not allowed to be sad and cry. Buck up," he smiles.

I wipe the tears away and smile, "It's just…no one has ever done such a nice thing for me."

"Not even your friends from The Dungeon?" Evan asks.

I look at him, "How did you…"

"They called your cell phone earlier and since you weren't up yet I thought I'd be nice and I answered. They said they'll be in Seattle for a few hours and that you gotta meet up with them."

"You…did you tell them who you were?"

"Yeah because when I told them you couldn't answer your phone the guy sounded awfully pissed. Of course he apologized but he sounded really protective."

"Tyson." I smile, "He's always been protective of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Once when I had my first exhibition match in Canada, he refused to let me go out to the ring unless I brought him along. And that match was even against my other friend Natalia."

Evan laughs, "I use to be the same way with my friend Ashley."

"What do you mean use to be?"  
"She got married and got someone else to protect her." Evan nods.

"Is that the reason you're so shy?" I ask.

He looks away again, "No."

I nod, "Okay."

He looks back at me and says, "The new guy really hates you doesn't he?"  
"Let's just say David and I have never gotten along. Not even when we were younger."

"Why?"

I shrug, "It's been so long ago that I don't even know why it started. I was a freshman in high school when I started at The Dungeon and he was two years older than me."

Evan nods, "I like you're ring technique. Reminds me of Paul London."

"I like Paul London's in ring abilities. I liked Brian to but Paul was my favorite. I based my in ring technique on him."

"Well…I should be going."

I nod and hug Evan, "Bye."

He leaves ad I hang my head. I really don't know what to do anymore.


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting up with old friends

Chapter 9: Meeting up with old friends

I was discharged from the hospital, after receiving a prescription for vikadin which I probably won't use, at around midnight. I ended up driving for an hour to find a decent hotel room, not wanting to go to the same hotel that David was staying in. I don't wake up this morning until I hear my cell phone ringing. "'Lo?" I ask groggily.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey," the playful voice on the other end giggles.

I sit up a bit, stretching out, "Ty?"

"We have a winner," he says in his best game show host-esq voice.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"10:00 am. If you hadn't been up all night doing god knows what to your new friend Evan…"

"First of all, I'm not tired because I was up all night with Evan. I'm tired because I have a concussion and I couldn't sleep. Second of all, Evan's just a friend."

"Just a friend who care's an awful lot for you. For that matter, so does Jericho. Natalia and I were shocked when he showed up to help."

I let out a sigh, "That was on camera too?"

"Oh yeah. You should have seen the backstage interview that David gave about it. Those goons of his are the only reason you got attacked."

My throat goes dry, "Interview?"

"Oh yeah. Want me to tell you what his reason was?"

"Sure…"

"His reason for beating the hell out of you was that you needed to learn a lesson in respect. He said he's trying to get you in a match at Breaking Point."

"But I'm a girl!"  
"I know you're a girl," Tyson says amused.

"Girls can't fight guys!"  
"You've obviously never seen old clips of Chyna when she was the intercontinental champion.

Meghan, as long as you think you can't win you won't. I'm almost certain that people are going to help you beat him."

"Tyson, do you know what Breaking Point is?"  
"It's a pay-per-view."

"It's a pay-per-view where every match is being held under submission rules. I can't do submission style matches."

"Look, why don't you meet up with Natalia and I? We're in Seattle at the Hilton."

I laugh, "What room?"

"240. Why?"

I can't help but giggle. I knock my fist against the wall as I put my other hand over the receiver. I then remove my hand, "Hear that?"

"Yeah. Somebody in the room next to us just hit the wall."

"Dumbass that was me!"  
I can't see his face but I imagine that it's redder than the finger nail polish I'm wearing. "Want me to come over there?"

"Sure. I'm bored." I yawn. I cross over to the door and open it. I stand there for a few seconds before Tyson and Natalia come over. I hardly recognized them, though it had only been a few weeks. Tyson had shaved his pompadour hawk and had facial hair starting to grow in. He had gotten a bit bulkier than the last time I saw him. Natalia has changed too. Her once blonde hair now had pink streaks in it. I regarded them with a faint smile.

"Hey," Tyson nods.

I smile, "Hey."

Our professional act is soon dropped as Tyson pulls me into a tight hug. He's laughing and hugging me and I break into wild laughter. "God I haven't seen you in so long!" he giggles. He lets go of me and I hug Natalia.

"Ditto!" I nod, "I missed you guys! Raw is so boring without you!"

"Raw is boring? At least you're getting mondo air time! I'm not even getting a few matches," Tyson glumly says. "All my matches have been dark." I seem him glance over at Natalia.

"And you Natty? Have you gotten air time?" I ask.

"Only when Christian and I get on camera before or after one of his matches. I haven't had a real match yet. Just arm candy."

I frown, "What happened to the pact we made when we first met? I mean, not being arm Candy or leaving each other."

"Meg…I think that pact broke when you got sent to Raw." Tyson sighs.

"Just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you two can't be the team your suppose to be." I say.

"Meghan, you don't understand." Natalia says stomping her foot.

"Oh? What don't I understand?" I ask as Tyson plops down on my bed.

"You don't have a man your crazy about. I really like Christian and how can I help it if I get air time when I'm with him."

"That's where you're wrong! I have two men I can't get out of my head. But I don't let them effect my friendships! You shouldn't either." I respond angrily.

She sits on the other bed, "You…who?"

"Evan Bourne and Chris Jericho."

"I knew it!" Tyson beams, "I knew you and Evan had a thing!"

"Shhhh!" I giggle, "Don't be so loud."

The three of us are silent before I ask, "Do you guys think that I can beat David?"  
Natalia looks wearily at Tyson and then at me, "Your capable of it…"

"You don't think I can do it." I softly say.

"Meghan, you know how strong he is and with those two goons he has…" Tyson hesitates.

"I know it'll be near impossible to beat him. But I'll train. I'll do my damnedest to take him out. But I WILL take him out." I assure.

"I don't doubt you'll try. But you're going to need all the help you can get. Especially since you lack in the submission techniques department." Natalia sighs.

I nod and lay with my head on Tyson's lap, "I miss where just the three of us can hang out."

Tyson runs a hand through my hair, "So do I. So, what do you think about Jericho coming to your aid. You wouldn't believe the rumors about you two."

"What kind of rumors have you heard?"

"Well, is it true that you two are talking about being the unified tag team champions?"  
"No. Next question Alex." I tease.

"You two are dating?" he asks.

"No."

"You two kissed?" Natalia asks.

I stare at her dumbfounded, "How…"

"So it's true?" Tyson asks.

"Yeah, we kissed." I blush.

"Oh my god you gotta give me the details!"

I blush, "It was nothing. We were in my hospital room and we kissed. How do you know?"

"I overheard Christian talking to someone this morning. By the way the girl he talked to this morning sounded she was pissed."

I sit bolt upright in the bed. "Natalia…did you over hear a name?"

"I heard Oulette."

And I thought my life was complicated before!


	11. Chapter 10: The Interview

Chapter 10: Interview

After I said goodbye to my old friends and promised to see them again, I sat in my hotel room contemplating the amount of trouble I was in. First off, there is the intimate moment I had shared with Chris that Evan had walked in on. I wasn't sure which one of the two I was in love with. Then there is the fact that somehow, Maryse had found out that Chris and I had kissed. Did Chris tell her or was it Evan? One of the two had to have told her because I hadn't. To top it off, I have a submission style match in a little over three weeks against David Hartt Smith that I am so not read for.

I drive to Oregon where the next show is and that takes me the better part of the week and before I know it I'm already for this week's Raw. I don't have a match but backstage reporter Josh Matthews has arranged for an interview. That's not until 9:00 so I have plenty of time to relax in my locker room.

"Hey Mick." I smile as I see my locker room partner enter.

"Meghan…he said yes!" she excitedly says bouncing up and down. She's got the most excited look on her face, like a kid who just found the pony under the tree Christmas morning. There's only one explination to this.

"Where are you and Kofi going on your first official date?" I smile.

"Tonight after the show!" Mickie says, still bouncing up and down.

"Take a chill pill girl." I giggle.

She sits down on the bench and starts lacing up her wrestling boots. "So…you kissed Jericho?" she asks.

I sigh, "And where did you hear this?"

"It's all over backstage. Your this week's hot topic!" Mickie smiles.

Great. As if him kissing me and Maryse being pissed isn't enough of a problem, now David's going to know and use this against me. I let out a sigh, "Honestly…I'm not sure what it was all about."

"You're not sure?"

"We were in my hospital room and he told me that he liked me and he kissed me."

"So how are you not sure what that was?" she asks kindly.

"I like him but a part of me still likes Evan. I mean, Chris is sweet and gentle to me but to the rest of the world and my friend's he's a douchebag. And Evan is sweet to everyone but he's hiding something and I can't stand secrets."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That's the thing Mickie! My heart's torn in half." I exasperatedly say. I put my head in my hands and start to sob.

She softly rubs my back, comforting me. "Shhhh, don't cry. You just have to decided who makes you feel more alive," she smiles, "And just know that no matter who you choose, your friends will always support your choice."

I nod, "Thanks Mickie."

"No problem. Now, cheer up. We don't want tears running down your face during your interview. Josh Matthews can smell fear." Mickie giggles.

I let out a chuckle, "Yeah. God, I don't know what he even wants to talk about. My attack probably."

"And maybe even Jericho. What are you going to do if he brings up the kiss?"

I bite my lip, pondering the answer. What can I do? On one hand I can lie which will appease Evan but probably piss Chris off royally or I can tell the truth which will appease Chris but probably piss Evan off. I have to decide which one of the two means more to me. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. For now, I'll just focus on being confident. I think the fans like me to be confident."

"The fans like any diva who is confident." Mickie assures. She finishes lacing her boots up and gets up, "I have to go talk to Kofi about our tag team match tonight. We're facing David and Maryse."

"Maryse?" I ask, unbelieving.

"Yeah," Mickie nods, "She seem's really gun-ho for teaming with David."

My mouth goes dry, "You don't think that she and David are seeing each other, do you?"

"Actually…I wouldn't put it past Maryse. She's been known for leading men on and it wouldn't surprise me in the least bit if she cheated on Chris a few times. Do you know what kind of man David is?"

"He's the kind of guy who doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants." I say, my anger coming to a boiling point. How dare Maryse go to someone else when she has Chris! She should be greatful that she has a boyfriend as great as Chris!

Mickie shrugs, "Most guys are. I gotta jet but I'll catch up with you later."

"Watch the sharp shooter!" I shout after her as she leaves.

I change into my ring outfit to get ready for my interview. I don't want to look to formal but I also don't want to look to casual. I choose a red and black plaid skirt with a chain belt, a red tank top, black fishnet stockings to match my black fishnet gloves, and a pair of stilettos. It fits my personality.

I do a few warm-ups: pushups and what not, just so I can be prepared if a fight does ensue. I don't plan for one to but I want to be prepared. I'm ready for this. I check the clock, 8:45. It's a fifteen minute walk so I'll get there right on time. I start heading to the interview area and bump into Chris. "Uh…hey…" I smile.

"Meghan I have to talk to you!" he says, sounding a little out of breath.

"What is it?"

"That kiss…what did it mean to you?" he asks putting his hands on my shoulders, grasping lightly. Our eyes meet and I lick my lips.

"Why?"

"Just…please…answer me."

"I guess it meant we can be more and…"

"If Josh Matthews asks you what it meant, you tell him nothing." Chris says.

"But Chris I…"

"Please it's for your own protection," he urges.

"My own protection? Chris what's going…"

"I'll tell you later. I swear." Chris says before running out. I look after him and then sigh before heading to the interview area. Two director style chairs sit separated by a coffee table that holds two coffee cups. It reminds me of a downgraded Tonight Show with Conan O' Brien. In one chair sits a very formal man in a gray suit.

"Miss Stevenson?" he asks.

"Meghan," I smile, correcting him.

"Nice to meet you. Time to get this interview under way," he smiles as I sit down. "First of all, I'd love to hear your thoughts about your attack last week."

"Well, Josh, I expected Beth and Rosa to get angry enough to beat on me. That wasn't to bad. I just didn't expect David to run out there with The Big Show and Vladimir Kozloff. I thought he had enough sense to stay out of battles that weren't his."

"Speaking of David, last week he challenged you to a match at Breaking Point. Have you had time to consider this challenge?"

"Actually, I have. You see, usually I don't fight in submission style matches. But then I got to thinking about it. He did everything he could think of to hurt me. He deserves the same sort of pain that I was made to endure."

"Now, you've faced the pain David, Vladimir, and The Big Show can dish out. Do you have anything to say to them?"

I turn to the camera, "You know how I hate to be attacked Davey. What you did was unforgiveable. If your such a big man, you'd get rid of your goons and fight me hand to hand. But I understand. And if you aren't ready for Breaking Point, you better get ready because I intend on breaking you." I turn back to Josh.

"One last question. We've heard rumors about a kiss between you and Jericho. Is it true? And if so, what did that kiss mean to you?"

"It's true but that kiss meant…" before I answer I remember Chris' warning. "…it meant absolutely nothing." And inside, I feel my heart breaking.

**I want to thank the people who are making this story popular. It means a lot to me.**


	12. Chapter 11: Getting to know you

Chapter 11: Getting To Know You

Lets just say that Kofi and Mickie didn't win their match. They had put up one hell of a fight but in the end, David made Kofi submit to the sharp shooter. I shudder every time I think about that move. I've never been put in it but Tyson has and he swears that the pain is like nothing he's ever been put in before.

After the last match, a street fight between Dave Batista and John Cena, I head to my car. I need to get away and I know that, even though I'm not old enough to drink yet, this bar I passed on my way to the arena this morning is the perfect place to do so. It's not out in the open on a highway but just there enough so that I won't be totally alone.

When I get to the door of the bar I instinctively get my wallet out, knowing that the bouncer is going to ask me for my I.D. I smile at him, "Hey." I try to hand him my I.D but he won't take it.

"Please Miss Stevenson," he smiles, "I'm a big fan. Go right on in."

I smile as I enter the bar. Obviously being a superstar has a few perks. I sit at the bar and order a Diet Pepsi. When the bartender hands me it he smiles, "No charge. The man at the end of the bar says he has it covered." I take the Pepsi and then look. Sitting at the end of the bar is Chris and damn he looks good. He's not dressed in his normal ring outfit of course but he's also not dressed in a suit. A tight black muscle shirt covers his chiseled torso and he's wearing a pair of tight jeans.

I walk over to him, "Thanks."

"It's the least I can do after asking you to lie about…the incident," he frowns, "Please, have a seat."

I sit across from him, "So that's all it is to you? The incident?" I sadly ask.

"It was more…much more." Chris smiles, putting one of his hands on mine. We're staring at each other.

"And yet you have Maryse." I frown.

"Correction. Had Maryse."

I look at him, "You…you broke up with her?"

"Yeah. Catching her in my locker room with David Hartt Smith was the last straw. I've given her my heart and she's given me nothing but heartache," he nods taking a sip of whatever he's drinking, "I don't like to be lied to. Not after what I did to my wife. After that I swore I'd never lie to anyone ever again."

I smile at him, "You told her that we kissed?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"You were trying to protect me from her?" I ask.

"Not her…someone else." Chris murmurs. It's quiet for a few minutes before he says, "You want to know something?"

"Sure."

"I told you about me but I hardly know anything about you."

"Not much to tell. I'm not very interesting." I shrug.

"Bullshit. You're one of the most interesting girls I've ever met. I don't know anyone who'd be brave enough to accept a match against a guy. Most of the diva's these days are just eye candy. I mean, you've got your exceptions, like you and Beth Pheonix, but most divas are the same. It's refreshing to see someone who can actually fight. And to see that person brave enough to fight alone on Raw."

I can't help but blush, "What do you want to know?"

"Let's see… I know what your name is, where you're from, and judging by your theme music and ring lights I also know your favorite type of music and your favorite color," Chris ponders, "Any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child." I smile, "My parents had so many problems with having me that they didn't want to have to go through that again. You?"

"A younger brother," nods Chris, "His names Jason. He didn't want anything to do with wrestling or hockey. He's an accountant back home in Calgary."

"I see. Well, I would have liked to have had someone to hang out and play with. I was different than most of the girls in my neighborhood. They really didn't like any sport. When they were playing with Barbie Dolls, I was busy playing football."

"I have another question," Chris says, "You went to The Dungeon. What year did you start?"

"Let's see…I was a freshman in high school when I started and I'm a year out of high school now. About five years ago. I was 14."

"Ah. I started when I was 14 too. That was forever ago. I'll be 38 in December." Chris smiles.

I frown, "We're really that far apart in age?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," he replies softly, "And that's even if you want to date me…"

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't date you?"

Chris sits back in his chair, pensively. "Meghan…I'm a bad person. I cheated on my wife for god's sake! That there's reason enough to hate me. Not to mention I am very rude, crude, hateful, spiteful…"

"On television," I interrupt. "I've seen you when you're not. Like when David attacked me. You could have stayed behind in your locker room and not have ran out there to save me. Deep down you're a good person. You just got a little lost along the way."

He stares at me as the jukebox starts to play a slow song. "Want to dance?"

"First answer the question I'm about to ask. And you have to be completely honest."

"Okay."

"What are we? A couple? Just friends?" I ask.

He bites his lip and for a moment I can tell he's lost in thought. Then he replies, "I'm not sure. When I'm around you Meghan I…I just feel right. I can't explain how I feel. It's like everything I've ever done wrong doesn't matter. What do you think we are?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe…maybe we could be more than friends." I offer.

"Would you like to be more?"

"Yes." I nod.

"So would I." Chris agrees.

"So are we?"

"I guess so."

I beam, never having felt so happy in my entire life. With my mind made up, I just feel right. I know he loves me and I know in my heart that I love him. He pushes his chair out and gets up, holding a hand out to me. "Is something wrong?" I teasingly ask.

"May I have this dance?" he asks softly and gently.

I put my hand in his and he leads me to the dance floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I feel right in his arms, like I've belonged there for a while. It's like we're locked away in our own little world: just me, Chris, and the music playing in the background. Perfect.

I lay my head against his chest, just listening to the thump of his heartbeat. I close my eyes and think about what life could be like with Chris, two people who are a couple and couldn't be better friends. Now, I don't have the same conception of forever as most girls. I don't dream of the white picket fence and kids running around with the dog. My conceptions a little different. A nice hotel room every night while we travel, Chris being faithful to me and being the perfect tag team partner, maybe a few kids. Who knows?

As our dance ends I open my eyes and look at Chris. There are tears forming in his eyes, "Chris…what's wrong?"

"I can't believe I have you. You're perfect."

"Chris I'm not…"

"But even more than that, you're mine." Chris smiles.

And I can't help but agree.


	13. Chapter 12: Evan's Secret

Chapter 12: Evan's Secret

I have never felt as alive as I did last night in Chris' arms. After we danced I went to my hotel room and slept damn well, even though I was nervous about the pay per view coming up. I woke up bright and early this morning at about 7. I walk to the in-hotel gym where two superstars I've seen before but don't remember their names are working out. I go to the punching bag and start jabbing at it.

My mind races with different emotions. Fear of the pay per view and of David bringing his goons to help out tops the other two emotions: anxiousness and love. I'm anxious to get to the pay-per-view because I want to get this match over with. And love…well…I think that's sort of obvious.

"Hey," I hear a familiar voice say, "what are you doing up this early?"

I turn to see Evan Bourne, smiling at me. I walk over to him and hug him, "Gotta train."

"For Breaking Point?"

"Yeah. It's Sunday. I'm so not ready."

"Why is that?"

"I've never been good at submission style matches," I sigh, "and now I'm going to be in the most important match of my entire career and it's a submission match."

Evan goes behind the punching bag and holds it still while I got back to working out. "So, let me get this straight. You're afraid to fight and you're still going to do it?"

"I'm not afraid." I grunt, throwing wild punches.

"But your whinning."

"Not whinning," I say, my anger starting to get the better of me.

"Complaining?"

One of my punches accidentally misses the bad and I jab Evan in the arm. A look of terror passes through his eyes, "Evan I'm so sorry." I apologize.

"I take that back," he laughs, brushing it off as though it was nothing. But I can tell that something else is wrong. Whatever secret he was holding behind his brown eyes is being brought forth. I cock my head to the side as I study him. I have to ask.

"Evan…if I ask you something do you swear to be completely honest with me?"

"Depends on what you want to ask," he mutters, the look in his eyes not going away.

"No, Evan," I shake my head, "you have to answer me no matter what I ask and you have to be honest with me."

For a moment I feel foolish, I am asking to much out of him. But I'm not. He's my friend and friends are suppose to be honest with each other. He clears his throat and says, "Fine. I'll be honest."

"What the hell are you hiding?" I ask.

Evan sits on the weight bench, hands clasped together in his lap and his head hung like he regrets something. He looks up at me and says, "Promise you won't tell a soul?"

"This is for my ears only." I confirm.

"To explain what I'm hiding I guess I should start from the beginning. Growing up, I had no one. My mom died when I was born and my dad put me up for adoption. I spent 18 years in a hell hole orphanage in St. Louis. Nobody wanted me. I wasn't as good looking as the other kids and I wasn't as precious. The day of my 18th birthday they tossed me out and I was completely alone."

"Wait, you told me you were 18 when…"

The look he gives me tells me to hush up as he continues, "I managed to get a job with the WWE as a coffee boy. I'd run around backstage doing errands for big shot stars like Triple H and Test. That's how I met Molly Holly, running errands." When I nod, he continues, "Molly and I became good friends and I really liked her. She may have been an older woman but she was so gorgeous. I asked her out and we hooked up.

At first it was great. She was so kind to me and I loved her so much. But…I remember when it started getting not so great. I had been staring at one of the girls backstage and Molly saw me. We got in this argument and…well…she slapped me. She slapped me so hard it split my lip open. I don't know if it was the blood on my face or the tears in my eyes but something about that appealed to her. Every time I would get in trouble after that, she would hit me. I just grew to think it was part of what made a good relationship."

I feel the tears coming to my eyes, "She abused you?"

"Physically AND emotionally," Evan says, "For the longest time I thought I was nothing. I guess the final straw came when she threatened to kill me. I decided right then that I was never going to let anyone hurt me like that ever again. I broke up with her."

"Evan…I didn't…"

"Look, as much as I love you Meghan, the next time you interrupt my story I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut," Evan jokes. I smile as he continues, "For a while it was hard for me to make friends with anyone. Mark was the first one who accepted me then the others. I always thought that people were going to hate me and hurt me. That's why I'm so shy."

"You never have to be shy, ever," I say, holding him close. Tears sting my eyes and I can't help but let a few tears slip. He releases me and wipes my tears away.

"Sweetie…" he replies.

I let out a deep sigh, "Evan…I have to tell you something…"

He takes a step back and says, "Yeah?"

"Evan…I'm dating Chris."

And just like that, Evan's sweet and loving demeanor is gone. He's now scowling a bit and he's looking at me like I shot him in cold blood. "How…you told me that….how could you!?"

"How could I what?" I ask, taken aback.

"You know I like you and yet you just asked him-"

"Evan, I didn't ask him out! He asked me and I said yes!" I defend myself.

"After all you said to me while you were in the hospital, was it just a lie!?"

"No! I meant all I said, your just taking this hard. I'm still your friend. I always will be." I reply trying to calm Evan down. I reach out for his hand but he just pulls away.

"I don't want to see you right now and I sure as hell don't want you to touch me." Evan storms off and I follow him.

"Evan…please…just hear me out!" I shout after him.

He turns back to me, walking backwards. "I don't want to hear you out! So stop following me!"

"Evan if you'd just listen!" I shout. He stops and turns to me.

"Just leave me the hell alone! I don't need you!" he shouts.

My eyes swell with tears, "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Well, you did hurt me. Now leave me alone!" he enters his hotel room and slams the door. I can hear him crying and I suddenly feel horrible. I didn't mean to hurt him so bad. I knew he like me and I liked him but…Chris is different. I just feel better when I'm with him. Evan's just a friend.

I head to my hotel room and pack my bags. When I get my bags packed, I grab my cell phone and text Evan. –_Please don't be mad. I really want to still be your friend._—

After a few minutes I get a text message back. –_Well, that's just dandy. Evan can't text until Sunday.—_

My soul freezes in dread. –_Who is this?_—

--_Oh I think you know who it is. I just upped the stakes for Breaking Point._—

--_David you let him go!_—

--_I'll let him go after you beat me. If you don't beat me…_--

I close my phone and throw it at the wall. Breaking Point just became personal.

_**What happened to Evan is purely fictional. Also, thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. **_


	14. Chapter 13: Breaking Point

Chapter 13: Breaking Point

Today's the day. I got up this morning with dread in my soul. Since Tuesday, when David kidnapped Eva, I haven't gotten much sleep. Between training and worrying about Evan, I haven't had time. But all of that training has to pay off tonight. It just has to!

I enter the arena for the night, Bell Centre in Quebec; I go directly to the gym for some last minute training. Chris and Kofi are in there talking but when they see me, both are instantly quiet. Chris looks at me and says, "Ready for this?"

"I've been worried since the day I found out. I've been honing my submission abilities since then to. If I wasn't ready before, I sure as hell am now." I nod.

Kofi hugs me and says, "If we even get the slightest hint that you may be in trouble, we'll be in that ring so quick people will think we teleported."

When he lets go I look from him to Chris. I think Kofi gets the message because he leaves. I cling to Chris, "I'm scared." I whisper.

"Don't be. You're brave, strong, and you've got more guts than David. And no matter what happens tonight, you have me." Chris gently strokes my hair.

I stand on my tip toes and gently kiss him. "Thanks. You'll beat Kane tonight, I just know it." I look up at the clock; I have ten minutes before I have to go to the ring. "I have to go get dressed…"

"What submission maneuver do you plan on using?" he asks and I start to leave.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I shout behind me as I exit the room. I go to my locker room and open the door, only to see that the lights are off. I flip the switch and I am greeted to a wonderful surprise. Balloons are all over the floor and a banner hangs wall to wall: GOOD LUCK MEGHAN! And underneath that banner sits Tyson and Natalia.

"Surprised?" Natalia asks giggling.

I nod and say, "I didn't even know you two were going to be here!"

"You would if you watched ECW. I'm fighting Regal." Tyson says acting offended.

"Good luck with that." I nod.

"I think you're the one who needs luck," Natalia softly says, "You're in for a hell of a fight."  
"Damn right I am," I say before taking a sip of water. I go into the bathroom and change into my ring outfit. When I walk back out I smile, "How do I look?"  
"Cute," Natalia nods.

"Thanks."

Tyson hugs me and Natalia joins in. After we hug I look up at the clock. It's time to go. "Wish me luck," I murmur.

"Watch out for the sharp shooter." Tyson warns.

I nod before I walk to the ramp. I let out a sigh and close my eyes. This is the moment. If I go out there and win I'll be setting a great example for the divas of the company: we're strong to. If I got out there and lost I'll be proving every pig headed man right that divas are just eye candy. And that can't happen.

"_**I DON'T WANNA WAIST MY TIME/ BECOME ANOTHER CASUALTY OF SOCIETY/ I'LL NEVER RALL IN LINE/ BECOME ANOTHER VICTIM OF/ YOUR CONFORMITY**_…" my theme song starts. I run out to thousands of screaming fans. Little girls are wearing t-shirts with my picture on then, just like I use to do with Trish Stratus shirts. I'm there role model. I hold my arms out and look up at the Titantron as my pyrotechnics go off. I run to the ring and roll in before standing on the turnbuckle and back flipping off. I then gesture for a microphone, "So tonight's the night, Breaking Point. I have been training hellaciously to make sure that I can do you all proud. When I win here tonight I want you to remember one thing. In this company it doesn't matter if you're a girl, if you have the heart to win you will win."

David's theme music hits and I hear the fans start to boo. He walks out, a microphone in his hand and being followed by Vladimir Kozloff and The Big Show. He looks super cocky and super confident. "So, you think you're so tough. I told you way back in The Dungeon, you don't mess with success. You see, women don't belong in a wrestling ring. Women belong at home making sure the house is taken care of," he tosses the microphone and heads to the ring. I get ready to fight as The Big Show stands on the left side of the ring and Vlad stands on the right side. David rolls into the ring and I clench my fists, waiting to start. The bell rings and we begin.

David wastes no time in wrapping his arms around me in a bear hug to try and make me submit. I knee him in the leg and he drops in a kneeling position on the mat. I know better than try to put him in a submission hold already, so I do a running boot to the side. He collapses onto the mat and I start to throw kicks at his side. I then pick him up and irish whip him into the corner. He hits the turnbuckle and I attempt to elbow him in the stomach. Instead I get elbowed in the face and David reverses out positions so that I'm on the turnbuckle and he's attacking. He removes something from his pocket and slips it onto his hand. I only recognize what it is when the cold metal collides with my face: a pair of brass knuckles. I didn't know that submission matches were no disqualification.

I manage to catch David's hand in mid punch and I get him locked in a grapple. I push him to the ropes and then clothesline him over them and towards the announcers table where Jerry Lawler and Micheal Cole sit. I wait for him to get up and attempt to get into the ring before I baseball slide into him, knocking his legs out from under him and causing him to tumble back to the concrete floor.

I glance at Vladimir and The Big Show, trying to decide if I can make it to David before they can make it to me. I decide I can but as soon as my feet hit the floor, Show and Kozloff are on me like white on rice. Vlad holds my hands behind my back as Show sends monsterous punches toward my face. After only two I feel my head split open and I can feel blood trickling down my face, combining with sweat. They toss me back into the ring and David crawls in after me. I feel his bicep under my chin and my air flow beginning to be cut off. I strain to get up, though I feel light headed. The only thing I can hear is the ref asking me if I want to give up. I shake my head. No submission. Not now, not ever.

I manage to push myself to my knees and I strain as I stand up, forcing David to break the hold. I uppercut him and he stumbles backwards before punching me. We're trading punches in the center of the ring until I manage to get the upper hand. I land two punches and then a missile dropkick. As he falls to the mat, I slip the brass knuckles off of his hand. It's time for payback. I grab him by the back of his head and pound my fist into his face. He's going to pay for the pain he caused me. I let go after I cause him to bleed and I step towards the turnbuckle. My head may be in pain and I may be light headed but I still have enough sense to do what I'm going to do.

I rush out of the ring, swiftly get a steel chair, and then rush back into the ring before Show and Kozloff can catch me. I succeed though when I climb back into the ring, Show and Kozloff are there. They head towards me and I swing the chair, catching Show in the head. Now he's pissed. He wrestles the chair out of my hands and raises it…only to be stopped by Jericho! I breath in relief as Chris stops the chair by climbing onto the ropes, grabbing the upper part of the chair, and pulling down hard. Show lets go of the chair and Chris brings it across Show's back, causing him to fall over hard and into Vlad. They tumble out of the ring and Chris tosses the chair to me before signaling for someone to run out. And that someone happens to be Evan!

They make sure that Vlad and Show are busy so that I can do what I need to. I open the chair just enough so that I can slip David's leg into it. As soon as I do, I step on the chair to make it close. David screams out in pain and I see my opening. I remove the chair and I toss it away before I drag David into the center of the ring. I grab his legs and put him into the Walls of Jericho. David screams and reaches out for the ropes, which he can't get to. After a minute, David taps out. I immediatly let go of him and fall into the ropes. Chris helps me up on one side and Evan on the other. "I…I won…" I mutter.

"Yeah, you won." Chris laughs.

"Evan you helped me? Why?"

"No matter what you are my friend. Now let's go." Evan smiles.

"Yeah," I agree, "Let's go."

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE A STORY IDEA, SEND IT TO ME. I'LL TRY MY BEST.**


End file.
